AU FIC! Regnum Virtus Valens
by fallingsnowflakes
Summary: As a new term begins, Headmaster Dumbledore deems it time for a field trip. Destination: Regnum Virtus Valens. Just who will get to go? I've changed my nick pointeballerina to fallingsnowflakes!


Author's Note: Alright, folks! This is my first fic, so don't expect too much. I hope you'll enjoy it and do review afterwards. Flames are accepted provided they are constructive. I've changed my nick 'pointeballerina' to 'fallingsnowflake' so do not be alarmed.

Disclaimer: You are mistaken if you think I own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. I am merely 'borrowing' them and they'll still be in fairly good condition once I'm done with them. Anything you recognize in this fic, I don't own. 

Warning!

This is an alternate universe fic. If you don't like this sort of fics, I suggest you press the back button on your browser now. Kindly refrain from flaming me just because the events in this fic did not take place in the actual books. I don't give a damn. At this moment, I have not planned for any romance in the fic. If you like Ron and Hermione, you might not want to read this fic. They will not be featured much in this fic, as I don't like them much. Even when they appear in minor scenes, their characters will very much be OC. Therefore, FANS OF RON AND HERMIONE BEWARE! By the way, Dumbledore knew that the Potters' had switched secret keepers, so Sirius is as free as a bird.

A little information about the story

It is 13 years after Voldemort's defeat and the wizarding world enjoys relative peace. Not much is known about the whereabouts of their young savior but it is said that he was gone long before Hagrid came to retrieve him. Grieved by the death of their best friends, it came as a terrible blow to Arabella, Remus and Sirius that Harry was also lost to them. Nevertheless, they took teaching jobs at Hogwarts and moved on as best as they could, hoping one day they'll be reunited with Harry again. The legend of Harry Potter is a well-known one in Great Britain. The ministry even declared July 31(Harry's birthday) as Harry Potter day and every hallows' eve, many remember the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Summary

As a new term begins, Headmaster Dumbledore deems it time for a field trip. The chosen destination is Regnum Virtus Valens, the most prosperous and most powerful wizarding kingdom. It was also a great centre of the arts. Only 70 students would be selected to go, accompanied by 7 teachers, namely Dumbledore himself, McGonagall, Black, Lupin, Figg, Snape and Promfrey. Who knows what will happen upon arrival? What's this about the hot-tempered King and his forbidden palace? How come Draco Malfoy knows the royal family? And what about the mysterious girl who comes to greet him and her companion in the horse carriage?

Regnum Virtus Valens

By fallingsnowflakes

| Prologue: The announcement |

************************** Prologue begins here **************************

The first breakfast of the term was a grand affair. Most people were falling asleep in their food as the students tried to get used to waking up early for classes again. This was not a simple task considering the many hours one spent lying in bed during the summer holidays. However, this normal breakfast routine was unexpectedly disrupted by the arrival of a single regal raven. A piece of parchment was tied to its leg.

It circled the great hall a couple of times before landing on the head table just in front of Dumbledore. The teachers shook their heads at the sight of Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes and his eager expression. Many wondered that the greatest wizard of modern times was cooking up at this particular moment. 

Dumbledore untied the letter and read through it, muttering excitedly to himself. At last, he rose to address the entire school, which had remained silent since the arrival of the raven. 

"My dear students, it is my honor to announce the first ever Hogwarts' field trip! 70 of you, 10 from each year, will be selected to visit Regnum Virtus Valens. I have worked hard to get the king to agreed to having us so, do be on your best behavior should you be chosen. The top ten students of the year will get the chance to visit the kingdom from two weeks in November, so mind you pay attention in class. Now, off to class with you."

Draco was delighted. He had first met the elusive Prince of Regnum Virtus Valens while on holiday in France. While out hunting, he had spotted a magnificent stag. Determined to bring it down, he grew careless and fell into its trap. Its antlers caught the horse just under the rear flanks and he was thrown from the saddle. The next thing he knew, it was charging towards him with those antlers dripping with blood. He had thought that he was done for until a shot rang out from behind him. Prince Harry saved him that day and from then on, they were fast friends. Through Harry, he also met Claire, the daughter of the Duke of Glencoe. The three were known to be inseparable during the summer season. Draco vowed to work extra hard for the chance to see his friends again so soon. Mind made up, he hurried to Potion class, taught by the hated (opinion of non-slytherins) Professor Snape. Of course, no one knew Severus Snape was Draco's godfather.

For the next few days, the school was abuzz with the news of the field trip. Many students could be seen heading to the library to study before and after classes. It was expected, of course. Many would kill for the chance to visit Regnum Virtus Valens. It was an extremely private place. No one could step through its gates without explicit permission from the royal family. The few that were privileged to visit it always came back overflowing with praise. Be it praise for the hospitality of the people or praise for the technological advancement and cultural appreciation of the kingdom. 

Draco had in fact received a letter from Harry and Claire. Apparently, Harry had been the one who convinced King Regis to agree to the visit and both Harry and Claire were in charge of this visit. They had already come up with a suitable schedule and he was entrusted with the task of opening the gates for the Hogwarts gang. Draco groaned. What would the students think when they found out he had one of the blood crystals? The letter also informed Draco that Claire's father would be arriving in Hogwarts in a few days time to discuss the visit with Headmaster Dumbledore and he was expected to be present at the meeting. He was told that he would be informed when the meeting would take place upon the arrival of the Duke of Glencoe. However, Dumbledore did not know he had the means to open the gates and thus, he was required to attend this meeting.

************************** Prologue ends here **************************

A/N: This is a prologue, meaning a brief insight into the story. Hence, it is not very long. Don't forget to review. If I get good response, you can expect updates regularly. Perhaps once in 2 weeks and of course, longer chapters. At the moment, I'm not sure if I should continue. So Review and change my mind. - fallingsnowflakes

Replies to Reviewers:

Maraudersgurl1 – I have rewritten the prologue. Yes, the prince is Harry. I have included how they met in this new version. Claire will appear soon and her role will be revealed. I promise to try to be more detailed. Sometimes my typing can't catch up to the pace of my thoughts…haha…do read the new prologue again if you haven't done so already.

Midnight-Sun-light – Thank you! I didn't think anyone would like it actually. Just testing it out! Chapter one will be out by next weekend. I'm actually having examinations right now – 1 more papers! Wish me luck! Bye!


End file.
